


Tu hijo también me llama papi.

by YuiMakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Exploration, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Short Story
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: La mayoría de las peculiaridades en su relación comienzan así: uno de ellos hace un comentario pasajero que debe ser efímero pero que de alguna manera se queda. Las cosas que la mayoría de la gente consideraría insignificantes se convierten en constantes en sus vidas.Así es exactamente como Tsukishima descubre uno de los muchos fetiches de su novio.





	Tu hijo también me llama papi.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TulipanesMUR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipanesMUR/gifts).
  * A translation of [Your Son Calls Me Daddy, Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987188) by [caelestisxyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz). 



> Para studiotrigger (GunsForTheMafia).  
> ¡Este es un regalo de San Valentín atrasado para mi bebé, studiotrigger! ¡Te quiero, espero que lo disfrutes!
> 
> NdT: Traducción hecha para mi waffle por nuestro aniversario <3  
> Beteado por Layla Redfox.

La mayoría de las peculiaridades en su relación comienzan así: uno de ellos hace un comentario pasajero que debe ser efímero pero que de alguna manera se queda. Las cosas que la mayoría de la gente consideraría insignificantes se convierten en constantes en sus vidas. Así es exactamente como Tsukishima descubre uno de los muchos fetiches de su novio. Están en la sección de verduras comprando cosas que ninguno de los dos usará nunca porque, a pesar de que hacen viajes de rutina al supermercado, la pareja rara vez cocina. La escuela de posgrado es una perra y eso es todo lo que Tsukishima tiene que decir en su defensa.

—¿Deberíamos llevar apio?— Kuroo pregunta, sosteniendo la verdura, agitándola frente al omega.

—¿Para qué vamos a usar eso?—Tsukishima toma una bolsa de pepinos bebé—. Definitivamente podemos ir con esto —Él arroja el paquete al carrito de compras.

Kuroo baja el apio, pero no lo devuelve a su lugar en el estante de exhibición.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con tantos pepinos bebé?—El alfa luce cómodo en su chándal Adidas negro y su gorra roja que no logra contener todo su desordenado cabello oscuro, haciendo que su flequillo se asome.

—Comérnoslos, obviamente —Tsukishima dice, dándose la vuelta para aventurarse más allá del pasillo.

Kuroo alcanza a Tsukishima, caminando al lado de él.

—También podemos comer apio.

—Sería una pérdida de dinero.

El alfa se ríe.

—La mayoría de esto será una pérdida de dinero ya que no nos comeremos la mayor parte.

Tsukishima tiene que admitir que Kuroo tiene un punto. Compran en la tienda de comestibles solo para sentirse bien consigo mismos. Y tal vez cocinen en casa durante dos días seguidos, pero al tercer día, el agotamiento comienza y luego vienen las excusas para pasar por un sitio de comida rápida en lugar de preparar algo en casa.

Aun así...

—Entonces, esa será una cosa menos en la que estaremos desperdiciando dinero — Echa un vistazo al apio que aún se encuentra en la mano del alfa—. Devuélvelo. No lo necesitamos.

—Bien. Pero los pepinos bebé tienen que irse también. ¿Desde cuándo comemos vegetales?

Kuroo tiene razón otra vez. ¿Lo admitirá Tsukishima en voz alta? Por supuesto que no.

Debido a que parecen ser los únicos en ese pasillo y Tsukishima está relativamente de buen humor, el omega asoma el labio inferior en un lindo puchero. —Si insistes, papi — Dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ya que no se han enlazado, Tsukishima tiene que depender mucho de las expresiones faciales y el lenguaje corporal en lugar de olores cuando se trata de leer a su novio. En el momento en que la palabra _papi_ es pronunciada, el cuello de Kuroo adquiere un tinte carmesí y sus ojos se abren un poco, su boca se abre lentamente para formar una silenciosa _O_.

Alzando una ceja ante la peculiar reacción, Tsukishima abre la boca para hablar, pero las palabras mueren en su lengua con la manera en que Kuroo rápidamente saca los pepinos bebé del carro y gira sobre sus talones, haciendo su camino de regreso para guardar las verduras en su lugar designado.

Mientras tanto, Tsukishima está repitiendo la reacción del alfa una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

—Interesante — Susurró para sí mismo.

* * *

 

La segunda vez que sucede están sentados en su pequeña pero cómoda sala de estar viendo un drama. Sus libros de texto yacen esparcidos y olvidados sobre la mesa de centro de madera. Los pies descalzos de Tsukishima están descansando en el regazo de Kuroo, sus piernas aseguradas por el robusto brazo del alfa. La mano de Kuroo vagabundea por el muslo de su novio. La mano del alfa no vaga con un motivo oculto; es más como un recordatorio constante de que él está allí.

—¿Crees que la madre es la culpable?—Kuroo pregunta durante una de las pausas comerciales—. ¿O crees que es el padre?

—Es difícil de decir —Tsukishima aparta la mirada de la televisión, mirando a su novio—. La mayoría de las veces, los _papis_ son representados de mala manera en los medios, así que es posible que vayan con ese tópico.

Kuroo asiente con la cabeza pensativamente.

—Buen punto.

Tsukishima esperaba una reacción diferente, una similar a la reacción que el alfa tuvo en el supermercado hace casi una semana. Tal vez no es la palabra, per se, sino cómo se usa la palabra. Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Después de que el drama reinicia y pasan media hora tratando de descubrir cómo terminará la serie, Tsukishima decide probar su nueva teoría.

Están en la cama holgazaneando tontamente antes de que la fatiga se instale en sus huesos y el sueño los supere. Ambos tienen días ocupados mañana que comienzan temprano en la mañana y terminan hasta altas horas de la noche.

—¿Crees que tenemos suficiente tiempo para un rapidito?— Kuroo pregunta, sus pulgares ya están enganchados en los pantaloncillos de gimnasia de Tsukishima, bajándolos lentamente.

En lugar de responder, Tsukishima levanta su trasero de las sábanas para ayudar a Kuroo a quitarle los pantaloncillos de su cuerpo. Luego viene el pantalón de chándal de Kuroo. Besos tontos y caricias lentas logran abrir el omega, haciéndolo lo suficientemente húmedo para una entrada fácil y una agradable pero breve cogida. Son estudiantes graduados con trabajos, así que es lo mejor que pueden hacer en este momento. En un buen día tal vez tendrán algunos juegos preliminares, pero incluso eso es raro.

Tsukishima jadea cuando Kuroo entra en él, sus manos suben para agarrar el cabello oscuro del alfa. Se siente bien estar conectado así, sentir a su novio moverse dentro de él, recordándole que lo ama y lo cuida. Las emociones de Kuroo hacia Tsukishima siempre son fáciles de ver, pero sentirlas es diferente. Él es adicto a la sensación.

—Te sientes tan bien, bebé —Kuroo gruñe en el oído del omega—. Muy bien.

—Tetsu… —Tsukishima se corrige a sí mismo—. Papi —Él gime.

Lo que el omega espera ver es una reacción similar a la que vio en el supermercado. Está aturdido cuando los ojos de Kuroo se oscurecen y sus gemidos se transforman en gruñidos mientras empuja más fuerte y más rápido, sus uñas se clavan en la carne de las caderas del omega. Tsukishima apenas tiene tiempo para registrar la impactante revelación. Los movimientos de Kuroo se vuelven espasmódicos, su respiración más dura. Probablemente sea la primera vez que uno de sus rapiditos ha terminado _tan_ rápido.

Cuando terminan, Kuroo se cubre la cara con ambas manos y gime.

—¿Qué fue eso?—él pregunta, respirando con dificultad todavía.

Tsukishima aún descansa sobre su espalda, con las piernas separadas y el pecho agitado.

—Dímelo tú... papi —Él se ríe sin aliento.

Kuroo gime más fuerte. Se da vuelta hacia un lado, de espaldas a Tsukishima.

—¡Deja eso! No… no me llames así. Vamos, Tsukki. Es raro.

—Parecía que te gustaba cuando estabas dentro de mí.

—¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

—¿Por qué otra razón llamaría a mi padre durante el sexo, Tetsurou?

—Oh Dios mío…—Kuroo gira su cabeza para mirar el omega—. Por favor, no vayas a hacer una gran cosa de esto, está bien. Ya es lo bastante raro el solo pensar en eso.

Tsukishima también se da la vuelta, con la cabeza apoyada en su codo doblado.

—¿Tú piensas en mi llamándote _papi_?—Él pregunta únicamente por curiosidad.

—Tsukki...

—¿Sí o no?

—Sí.

—Está bien.

Kuroo frunce el ceño.

—¿Está bien?—Repite lentamente—. ¿Eso es todo?

Acercándose más al alfa, Tsukishima pone su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novio.

—Te gusta cuando te llamo papi, así que me aseguraré de hacerlo más durante el sexo. No es la gran cosa. Honestamente, hemos hecho mierdas más raras.

Pasan varios segundos antes de que Kuroo se relaje.

—Supongo que estaba sobre-reaccionando, ¿eh?

—Estabas avergonzado —Tsukishima dice con naturalidad—. Pero está bien. Será lo nuestro. Nadie tiene que saberlo...—Él bosteza.

—Joder, te amo—Kuroo toma la mano de Tsukishima y besa los nudillos del omega—. ¿Esto significa que puedo llamarte Tsukki-chan ahora?

Tsukishima pretende dormir.

Pero solo así, agregan un nuevo fetiche a su arsenal.

* * *

 

Una de las razones por las que su relación funciona tan bien es porque nadie sabe absolutamente nada de su relación. En público, son el promedio, la pareja alfa y omega que aún están en la fase de cortejo. Se miman el uno al otro sin ser totalmente desagradables. Tsukishima incluso le permite a Kuroo afirmar su dominio cada vez que un alfa osado está cerca.

Sin embargo, bajo ninguna circunstancia se le permite a nadie saber sobre la dinámica en su dormitorio. Más aún porque Kuroo parece estar avergonzado por eso y Tsukishima sabe que no debe dirigirse a Kuroo como _papi_ en público, a menos que esté tratando de ser montado frente a cientos de extraños.

Aunque, es fascinante cómo esa palabra puede encender al alfa. Varias veces, Tsukishima ha sentido la tentación de decirlo cuando están en un lugar público solo para ver hasta dónde puede empujar a su novio. Pero él siempre se acobarda.

Lo más cerca que ha estado de ser follado sin sentido en público es durante una fiesta organizada por su departamento. Se les permite un extra así que, naturalmente, Tsukishima invita a Kuroo. Su novio es genial con la gente. Él es encantador y agradable. Sin él, Tsukishima piensa que no asistiría a ninguno de los eventos sociales a los que es invitado.

Uno de los estudiantes graduados está dando un discurso interminable cuando Tsukishima se inclina y le dice a su “papi” lo mucho que quiere escabullirse durante unos minutos. Apenas alcanza a llegar al armario de suministros en el pasillo de la sala de banquetes.

—Muy travieso de tu parte, Tsuki-chan —Kuroo lo regaña mientras obliga a Tsukishima a arrodillarse frente a él—. ¿Qué te dijo _papi_ acerca de portarse mal en público?

Por _portarse mal_ , se refiere a la violación de su acuerdo de no mencionar sus fetiches en público.

Tsukishima apenas puede contener su sonrisa.

—¿Papi va a castigarme ahora?—Él susurra.

Sin decir una palabra, Kuroo saca su polla erecta y la guía hacia los labios separados de Tsukishima. La mezcla de líquido preseminal y saliva ayuda a que la gruesa cabeza se deslice hacia adentro, pero es difícil para la pequeña boca de Tsukishima tragar toda su extensión; siempre ha sido un problema. Sin embargo, él se las arregla.

—Joder —Maldice Kuroo. Él mira una gota de saliva rodar por la barbilla de su novio. Levantándola con el pulgar, la lleva a su propia boca para probarla—. Usa tus manos—Él instruye gentilmente.

Tsukishima levanta ambas manos para acariciar la polla del alfa, solo la punta en su boca. Él piensa que es terrible en esto pero Kuroo siempre parece disfrutarlo, y si su alfa lo disfruta, entonces qué diablos.

Kuroo clava sus dedos en el pelo corto de Tsukishima, tirando lo suficientemente fuerte para que los ojos del omega se llenen de agua, y entonces fuerza otra pulgada de su pene dentro, amando cómo los labios del omega se extienden hasta sus límites. Solo se calma cuando Tsukishima comienza a tener arcadas y sus ojos se abultan.

—Es suficiente —Le dice Kuroo, mirando alrededor de la pequeña habitación en busca de una superficie sólida. Al no encontrar ninguna, aspira por los dientes—. Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa para terminar.

Tsukishima se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Hay una pared entera allí —Él gesticula con su pulgar.

Kuroo se ríe.

—Joder, te amo.

—También te amo, papi —Tsukishima susurra, sus brazos rodean el cuello de Kuroo y sus largas piernas se envuelven alrededor del torso del alfa, su espalda está presionada contra la pared fría y dura, y su alfa está metiéndose hasta el fondo en él.

Quince minutos más tarde, salen del armario de suministros y se dirigen directamente hacia la salida. Tsukishima no está de humor para las miradas sabiondas que está seguros van a obtener. No hay forma de enmascarar el aroma del sexo ni ocultar las marcas de pasión en su cuello.

* * *

 

Unas semanas más tarde, están parados afuera de la casa de los padres de Tsukishima.

—¿Qué pasa si no les agrado?

Tsukishima resopla.

—Actúas como si nunca te hubieras reunido con mis padres —Se inclina para arreglar el cabello de Kuroo, para que se vea tan presentable como sea posible porque a pesar de su despreocupación exterior incluso él está nervioso.

Kuroo mira hacia abajo al ramo de flores que está sosteniendo.

—¿Seguro que a tu madre le gustan los lirios?

—Ella es mi madre —Le recuerda a Kuroo.

—Tienes razón.

—Sé que la tengo.

—Y sí, me he reunido con tus padres antes, pero esto es diferente —Kuroo usa su mano libre para pasarla a través de su pelo, destruyendo el trabajo del omega—. Voy a pedir su permiso para que me den tu mano en matrimonio, así que es distinto.

Esto es algo grande teniendo en cuenta que los padres de Tsukishima son muy tradicionales. Se enojaron al saber que Tsukishima estaba, no solo saliendo con un alfa sin su conocimiento sino también viviendo con él. Mientras que su madre puede ser más tolerante, ya que ella es una omega, el padre de Tsukishima es una historia diferente.

Tsukishima besa a Kuroo en la mejilla suavemente.

—Solo recuerda que eres un alfa también. No dejes que mi padre te asuste. Si sientes miedo, te considerará inadecuado.

—Lástima que Akiteru no esté aquí para apoyarme.

—Akiteru también se siente intimidado por nuestro padre —Tsukishima toma a Kuroo de la mano—. No te preocupes, lo harás bien.

Pronto, la puerta de la casa es atendida por la madre de Tsukishima, quien saluda a la pareja con un gran abrazo. Ella les pregunta cómo estuvo su viaje de Tokio y si el tráfico era malo en la prefectura de Miyagi. Kuroo le ofrece el ramo con una sonrisa encantadora que la mujer compra.

—La cena está lista —Dice mirando el ramo cariñosamente—. Voy a poner esto en agua. Qué tal si ustedes dos van a sentarse a la mesa—Ella mira a Tsukishima—. Tu padre está esperando.

Kuroo traga saliva audiblemente.

En el comedor, el patriarca está sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, con el rostro cubierto por un periódico que no se molesta en bajar cuando los invitados entran. Tsukishima toma asiento al lado izquierdo de su padre y Kuroo se sienta vacilante en el lado derecho del alfa mayor.

—Kei —Dice una voz profunda desde detrás del periódico—. Es bueno tenerte en casa, hijo.

Tsukishima suspira.

—Ese es el periódico de ayer —Dice con calma—. Estoy seguro de que ya lo has leído dos veces.

—Lo notaste, ¿eh?—El hombre mayor se ríe. Bajando el periódico, le sonríe a su hijo—. ¡Todavía tan afilado como un cuchillo!

Aclarando su garganta, Kuroo les recuerda su presencia.

—Señor, quiero agradecerle por recibirme en su hogar una vez más —Él rápidamente inclina la cabeza.

—Me imagino que estás aquí porque tienes algo sobre lo que te gustaría hablar conmigo.

—Sí, señor.

Tsukishima observa el intercambio de cerca, inseguro de a dónde va su padre con esto. Está gratamente sorprendido cuando su padre le sonríe a Kuroo.

El alfa más viejo palmea suavemente a Kuroo en la espalda.

—Después de la cena, podemos analizar los arreglos de la boda y todos los aspectos financieros. No tienes que preocuparte por dar cual sea el discurso que hayas preparado.

Los ojos de Kuroo se ensanchan.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Confío en el juicio de Kei. Serás una buena pareja —El hombre mayor se inclina, bajando la voz para que solo Kuroo pueda escuchar—. Y si lastimas a mi hijo, te enviaré de regreso a Tokio, pieza por pieza —Él sonríe.

—¡No tiene que preocuparse!—Kuroo tranquiliza al hombre, casi demasiado ansiosamente—. ¡Seré el mejor maldito compañero y esposo que haya!—Él hace una pausa—. Disculpe mi lenguaje, señor.

Tsukishima y su padre se ríen.

En el momento justo, su madre sale de la cocina con el plato principal. La cena es mejor de lo que cualquiera de ellos esperaba. Tsukishima está contento. Él ama tanto a Kuroo y significa para él el mundo que su padre lo apruebe. Después de la cena, su madre los sorprende con pastel de fresa para el postre. Es realmente la noche perfecta.

—Pedí más crema batida porque sé que te gusta, Kei —Su madre dice.

Tsukishima ve el pequeño contenedor entre Kuroo y su padre. Podría alcanzarlo fácilmente y agarrarlo él mismo, pero es de mala educación pasar por encima de la comida de otra persona.

—Papi, ¿puedes pasarme la crema batida?—Tsukishima pregunta sin pensar.

Simultáneamente, Kuroo y el padre de Tsukishima alcanzan la crema batida.

—¡Claro!—Ambos dicen.

De repente, el tiempo se detiene.

Toda la sangre en el rostro de Kuroo se desvanece, dejándolo ceniciento y pálido, sus ojos se ensanchan, casi del tamaño de platillos. La cara del padre de Tsukishima refleja la de Kuroo. La madre de Tsukishima se agarra el pecho en estado de shock y Tsukishima quiere morir.

.

.

Y esa es la historia de cómo Tsukishima, sin la ayuda de nadie, expuso y enterró para siempre uno de los muchos fetiches de su novio.

**Author's Note:**

> El contenido de este fic (excepto por los personajes) le pertenece a caelestisxyz, yo solo hice la traducción al español con su autorización.


End file.
